wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagina
=Appearance= Nagina is short by the standards of her clan from Northeastern Aquilonia. This was inherited from her short and squat father. Her hair is fair, just touches her shoulders and is normally free flowing. Her frame is a little heavier than would be expected from a woman her height with full breasts, wide hips and solid muscles. Her steel blue eyes can either charm you, or pierce your soul depending on her mood. It is very possible there is some Cimmerian in her ancestry through her mother. The left side of her face is marred with a long scar that runs from above her left eye down across her cheek. This is a memorial to a fight with a couple of Pict raiders when she was 15. Nagina has no “off hand”. She has equal strength and ability with both hands. =Personality= With outsiders Nagina is hard as nails and brash. She can kill without remorse if she has to. She can also rent her body for money, trade or information if needed. But this is a shell she uses as a defense against the world. At heart she is a lonely woman who misses her dead father and her village. While her village may still exist, the experiences she has suffered and the deeds she has had to perform to survive make her ashamed to go back. She is looking for a “village” of her own, a place she can belong and where she can place her loyalty. Nagina is a woman of her word. That word, however, is hard to get. She is picky about the promises she makes. Her history as an escaped slave who had to kill affects the types of contracts she will take. She will not help someone fulfill petty revenge or take contracts against slaves who had to fight or kill to gain their freedom. She will gladly take out any slave, or ex-slave who betrayed other slaves in gaining freedom. With her confidants Nagina can be quiet and shy, or bubbly and light hearted depending on the situation. She has been molded by the love of a fellow female slave and the abuse of her masters. Nagina much prefers the intimacy of other women both in company and in bed. While she can service male customers and make a good show they are no more than tricks or targets. If she has her choice she prefers women clients. When she has a kill contract she will dispatch a female target quick and cleanly, but a male target is in for a nasty death. She can socialize with “trusted” men but she is never completely comfortable. Her drive, other than finding a place to belong, is to find and kill the raiders who killed her father as well as recovering the matched set of daggers he made for her that were stolen from her when she was captured. Nagina dreams of returning to her early training as a weaponsmith. =History= Nagina is the only daughter of a weaponsmith from northeastern Aquilonia. As his only child he was breaking with family tradition by training her as a weaponsmith. This work gave her muscles and a build more like the boys in her village. She was considered an eccentric tomboy until in her 15th year the day came that gave her a beloved place in the village. A couple of Pict warriors, separated from their raiding party, came across a group of village children playing in a nearby clearing just as Nagina had come from her father’s forge to check on them. Armed only with a couple of forge hammers on her work belt, the enraged girl managed to surprise and kill both Picts before they could hurt the children. The battle left her face scarred by a sword cut. Her village awarded her with bravery tattoos on both shoulders. Her father also made her a matched set of daggers so she would never have to fight with hamers again. When she was 18 she and her father were part of a party traveling too close to the Nemedian border. They were taken by a Nemedian slaver raid. Her father and the other men were killed and the women were stripped, raped and taken to be sold as slaves. During the journey to her final destination it was discovered that Nagina was pregnant from the rapes and she was given a potion that killed and expelled the fetus. It is possible that the potion also took away her ability to get pregnant at all. This event destroyed Nagina’s personality for a time. When she began to regain her identity she found herself the scullery slave for a wealthy Nemedian merchant and his son. She had lost weight looked haggard and broken. Nagina realized that unless she wanted to remain a scullery slave for the rest of her life she has to rebuild herself and work to become useful and more “desirable” to her masters. She began to socialize and join in with the other slaves in conversations and teaching each other household survival skills. In defiance of house rules she traded teaching other slaves to read and write for knowledge on how to make her way up in household status. In the process she came to know and love Rose, the slave girl in her adjacent bunk in the female slave quarters. Before long they were sharing the same bunk. Nagina also got to know Grandmother who had been a household slave all her life. From Grandmother, she started learning herbs and healing. Before long Nagina had managed to get the attention of the Master’s son. She also learned why most of the other female slaves were afraid of him. He was a sadist who enjoyed inflicting pain on those women he took. She took his abuse and was able to make him think she enjoyed it. She was made the son’s personal slave which gave her greater access to the house. Then came the second great tragedy of her life. Rose was implicated in a theft that was not her fault. The Master’s son had stolen money from his father and set it up so that Rose got the blame. She was quickly executed by the Master. This action devastated both Nagina and Grandmother. The two of them swore revenge. Grandmother started teaching her the secret ways around the house, how to hide and be silent. Her healing with herbs changed into teaching about poisons. Grandmother never explained where she had gained this knowledge but she passed all she knew to Nagina. She started spying on the Master and fed information to the son. She twisted the information to turn the son against his father. Soon Nagina created a secret civil war between the two. Finally she maneuvered the son into “ordering” Nagina into poisoning his father. She “reluctantly” agreed. The Master took two agonizing weeks to die of an unknown illness and the son became the Master, keeping Nagina as his personal slave. Before they could finish the revenge Grandmother died of old age leaving Nagina alone in her plan. Since the new Master was taking over the far flung family enterprise he had to make a journey to visit all of his holdings. He took his most trusted slave with him. One long leg of the journey was by sea heading south to the holdings in the entry port of Stygia. The ship was passing close to Tortage when Nagina was finally able to put her plan into action. She had “trained” the crew of the ship to ignore the screams and groans coming from the Masters quarters in the rear of the ship. Nagina managed to hide a dagger under the mattress of the ships bed. That night ,while the Master was satiating his lust in Nagina body, she retrieved the dagger and plunged it through the Master’s heart. The portholes in the quarters were small but she was able to smear his blood on her body and was able to squeeze through the tight space. Nagina slipped into the water and was gone long before anyone discovered the deed. The next morning had Nagina naked and alone on the beach of the island of Tortage. =Quote= My knife is for hire. My body* is for rent. My loyalty cannot be bought or sold. (*Nagina will normally use a slange for specific body part when she is not in polite company.)